boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Ourselves Alone
"Ourselves Alone" is the second episode of the second season of Boardwalk Empire, and the 14th episode overall. It first aired on 2 October 2011. It was written by co-executive producer Howard Korder and directed by David Petrarca. It originally aired on 2 October 2011. Plot Summary Recap A detailed recap of the episode scene by scene. Appearances First Appearances #Owen Sleater, an IRA enforcer. #Dunn Purnsley, a Baltimore criminal. #Isaac Ginsburg, Nucky Thompson's lawyer. #Lillian, Emily and Teddy Schroeder's nanny. #Pauline, cook working for Nucky Thompson and Margaret Schroeder. #Benny Siegel, a protegé of Meyer Lansky. #John McGarrigle, leader of an IRA cell and Sinn Fein fundraiser. #Eunice, Nucky Thompson's government-assigned secretary. #Incrocci, an enforcer for Joe Masseria in New York City. #Scarpelli, another enforcer of Joe Masseria. Deaths #Incrocci - Throat cut by Jimmy Darmody. #Scarpelli - Stabbed in the neck by Jimmy Darmody. Production Cast Starring #Steve Buscemi as Enoch "Nucky" Thompson #Michael Pitt as James "Jimmy" Darmody #Kelly MacDonald as Margaret Schroeder #Michael Shannon as Agent Nelson Van Alden (credit only) #Shea Whigham as Sheriff Elias "Eli" Thompson #Aleksa Palladino as Angela Darmody (credit only) #Michael Stuhlbarg as Arnold Rothstein #Stephen Graham as Al Capone (credit only) #Vincent Piazza as Lucky Luciano #Paz de la Huerta as Lucille "Lucy" Danziger (credit only) #Michael K. Williams as Albert "Chalky" White #Paul Sparks as Mickey Doyle (credit only) #Jack Huston as Richard Harrow (credit only) #Anthony Laciura as Edward "Eddie" Kessler #with Gretchen Mol as Gillian Darmody (credit only) #and Dabney Coleman as Commodore Louis Kaestner Guest starring #Dominic Chianese as Leander Cephas Whitlock #Charlie Cox as Owen Sleater #Ted Rooney as John McGarrigle #Erik LaRay Harvey as Dunn Purnsley #Anatol Yusef as Meyer Lansky #Robert Clohessy as Ward Boss Jim Neary #William Hill as Ward Boss George O'Neill #Kevin O'Rourke as Mayor Edward Bader #Victor Verhaeghe as Ward Boss Damien Fleming Co-starring 1. Barthelemy Atsin as Noah Hookway 2. Steven Barron as Vocal Reporter 3. Jonathan Baston as Cornelius 4. John Cenatiempo as Scarpelli 5. Rony Clanton as Langston 6. Alex Cranmer as Talmer 7. Thomas Endres as Philadelphia Enquirer Reporter 8. Lucy and Josie Gallina as Emily Schroeder 9. Truck Hudson as Timothy 10. John Keating as Ernie Moran 11. Rob Kramer as Poker Player 1 12. Heather Lind as Katy 13. Mario Macaluso as Incrocci 14. Trisha McCormick as Eunice 15. Michael McEachran as Harold 16. Edward McGinty as Ward Boss Boyd 17. Rory and Declan McTigue as Teddy Schroeder 18. Jack E. Moran as Sheriff's Deputy 1 19. Jeff Norris as Sheriff's Deputy 2 20. Jacqueline Pennewill as Lillian 21. Don Puglisi as Len 22. Bill Sage as Solomon Bishop 23. Omar Scroggins as Harold C. Madison 24. Samuel Taylor as Paddy Ryan 25. Joseph Tudisco as Poker Player 2 26. Peter Van Wagner as Isaac Ginsburg 27. Natalie Wachen as Lenore White 28. Amy Warren as Pauleen 29. Michael Zegen as Benjamin Siegel Music #APM studio musician - "Take Your Shoes Off" plays as Jimmy visits Rothstein's office with a proposition. #Wurlitzer 153 Duplex Band Organ - "The Man on the Flying Trapeze" plays as Margaret poses as a needy stranger. #The Happy Six - "Down Yonder" plays as Nucky's jokes aren't working on the reporters. #APM studio musician - "Victoria & Albert" plays as Margaret exits the Ritz. #Sextrola Orchestrion - "Carnival of Venice" plays as the Ward bosses have a meeting beneath the boardwalk. #Billy Murray - "I'm the Guy" plays as Meyer and Charlie makes Jimmy an offer. #Gypsy Queen - "When the Saints Go Marching In" plays as Nucky enters his office to find Eddie straightening up; heads for bedroom. #Gypsy Queen - "Blue Danube" plays as Fleming spills his guts to Nucky, who gets a call from Eli. #[[Erica Morini (with (Alice Morini, piano) - "June, Barcarolle, No. 6, Op. 37" plays as the Commodore introduces Eli to the old Guard. #Billy Murray - "O(Oh!)" plays as Incrocci and Scarpelli threaten Lansky; Jimmy wins big pot. #APM studio musician - "My Bonnie & Me" plays as jimmy gets jumped in the park. #Joseph C. Smith & His Orchestra - "Head Over Heels" plays as Nucky gives McGarrigle a check. #Michael Cooney - "The Bucks of Oranmore" Plays as end credits. Reception The episode received generally positive reviews from critics. The A.V. Club awarded the episode a B+ saying, "It’s moments like these—Jimmy in Rothstein’s office, Jimmy at the poker game, Chalky in a cell with Purnsley—that make Boardwalk Empire a much better show than its detractors allow."Murray, Noel (October 2, 2011). “Ourselves Alone” | Boardwalk Empire | TV Club | TV. The A.V. Club. IGN gave it an 8 out of 10, noting the improved pacing, "'Ourselves Alone' seems to be a direct response to those who had issues with the overall pacing of last season, complaining that the gears on Nucky's political machine turned too slow. It's only the second episode of the new season, and Nucky's already plotting retaliation against those challenging him."Pirrello, Phil (October 2, 2011). Boardwalk Empire: "Ourselves Alone" Review. IGN. Memorable Quotes References External links *"Ourselves Alone" at HBO.com *"Ourselves Alone" at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) *"Ourselves Alone" at TV.com *"Ourselves Alone" at Wikipedia Category:Ourselves Alone